Jae Chang
Main = | background = #D8F781 | font = century gothic | color1 = white | fontcolor1 = #D8F781 | color2 = white | fontcolor2 = #D8F781 | bodyfontcolor = white | image = jae.jpg | width = 250 | age = 11 | gender = Female | education = Barfield Elementary School | birthday = 28th of December, 2004 | address = 17 Cinder Flats Avenue, Barfield | occupation = N/A | relationships = None! | housemates = Mum, Dad, Erin Chang | personality = Jae is a very friendly and bubbly young girl. She has lots of friends who she is loyal to, but some of them don't really think of her as their friend, because they find her annoying. Jae is completely oblivious to the fact that some people find her annoying, though not in a pig-headed way, she just can't really read signs, like when someone is telling her to go away discreetly. Jae could be described as crazy, adventurous and energetic. People often think that she is on a sugar high because she is really crazy and energetic, and tends to say weird things. She is adventurous because she is not afraid to try new things at all. For example, at a cafe or restaurant she would never order the same thing twice, and will always try something new. This can have disastrous results, but she doesn't really mind. | appearance = *Hair Colour:Black/Dark Brown *Eye Colour:Brown *Height:4'6" (137 cm) Jae is quite short, although she is still growing so she could end up very tall! Jae dresses in a very casual style, the colours that she wears tend to be quite light colours like pastel blue and white. | family = I live with my Mum, my Dad and my sister Erin Chang. My relationship with my parents is very good, though sometimes they get annoyed with me for daydreaming about being famous. My sister and me are pretty much opposites. I am very outgoing and Erin is shy, even though we are opposites we get along very well. I do not have any cousins. Both my grandpas are dead, unfortunately, but both my Grandma's are still alive. | friends = Erin Chang, Grace Davies, Sapphire Lopez and Mary Ramms | history = Kim Jae Chang was born on the 28th of December, 2004, in Barfield. Her older sister, Erin was born three years before her, when her family still lived in Korea. Her and Erin always got along quite well, and whenever they fought they would make up quickly, and they never fought about big things. In 2008, Jae started kindergarten, but she didn't do her second year of kinder, instead her and her family travelled around Asia. Her parents tutored her on their holiday, so that she wasn't missing out on any work, but the holiday was mostly meeting family in South Korea, which Jae really enjoyed, because she liked talking to people in Korean, something she didn't get to do at home. In 2010, Jae started primary school. Jae really enjoyed primary school, and she made many friends there. She still enjoys it today, and can't wait until she can go to high school and meet even more people. | trivia = *Jae is terribly afraid of snakes. *She has a very close relationship with her mum. | note = I brought her back! | fc = Jeon Min-Seo | user = BunnyC |name = Kim Jae-Chang |home = }} |-| Jae 2025 = |-| Dystopian = Category:BunnyC's characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Barfield residents Category:Characters